


I need you here and I need you safe.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: After Robert and Aaron come back from the hospital; following his fit.





	I need you here and I need you safe.

Aaron ran a hand threw his hair and sighed; All these events for the past two weeks have been insane. Sighs and Liv finishes making Roberts brew. “I’ll take it up to him. Thanks Liv.” Liv smiled; “of course, he’s needs to pause and take a step back.” Aaron nodded and sighed; “tell me about it.” grabs the mug and slowly walks up the steps. Walks into their room and sees Robert laying down; he finally looked relaxed and was out of it. Sets the mug down quietly and sits down by him, runs a hand threw his hair and kisses his head. 

 

   “Gave me a fright is what you did, don’t ever do that to me again.” whispers and kisses his head again. Robert stris a bit and opens his eyes slowly; meeting Aaron concerned green eyes. “I know I scared you.” Robert sits up slowly and grabs the mug slowly and takes a sip. “I’m sorry I scared you both.” Aaron rubbed his neck, “i know you are wanting to find her and have her home safe with Seb but...you have to think of yourself Robert. Seb needs you.” swallows hard, ‘’I need you.” 

 

    Robert sets his mug back down ad grabs Aarons hand, “you have me. I’m listening; really.” Robert kisses Aarons hand. “I’ll take it slow.” Kisses his hand again, Aaron moved closer and leans over and kisses him softly, Robert smiled and kissed him back softly. 

 

  Pulls away and sighs, “get some rest, I’ll look after Seb and Liv.” Robert nodded and laid back down, “I love you.” Aaron smiled; “I love you.” Aaron shut the door and went back downstairs; sees Liv has made a pillow fort for Seb and playing with him. Smiles and walks over to her; sits down and plays with Seb. 

  
  


      A little later, Robert comes down the steps, his hair flat against his face and is rubbing his eyes, “have a nice nap?” Looks over at Liv and smiles, walks over and sits next to her. “I’m sorry I scared you.” Liv shrugs, “you are under a lot of pressure; but you do need to think about yourself.” Robert nods and sighs, “Aaron went to get some pizza at the shop.” reaches over and kisses her head and grabs Seb, gives him a kiss. “It will be okay bud, I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere.” Hears the door open and sees Aaron walk in. “hey.” 

  
  


   Robert sits next to Aaron on the couch, Aaron wraps his arms around him. Liv sits next to Robert and Robert holds Seb. “I love you all.” Liv smiled and sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Aaro smiled and kisses his head. “We love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed some fluff after all that and I hope you all did as well. :)


End file.
